1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a lid for a container. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a closure indicator for a lid that can be secured onto a container. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for when the circumferential rim of a lid mates with the brim or rim of a container such that the dimples can then project outward to indicate the lid is appropriately secured onto the rim of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lids known in the art include an annular outer rim that fastens over the brim of a container. However, the prior art lids are often deficient in that it is not readily known if the lid is secured appropriately onto the container. For example, if the lid is applied in haste onto a beverage container having liquid contents, the user may not have snapped the annular outer rim over the brim so as to fasten the lid onto the beverage container. In another example, the user may have bent the container while holding the container to create a slight gap or tolerance defined between the periphery of the annular circumferential rim and the brim of the container such that the lid can only be snapped onto the brim on two opposite sides of the beverage container. Once a user picks up a beverage container and attempts to drink from the container with the unsecured lid, the lid may become separated from the container and spillage of the contents may occur. Also, it is often difficult to quickly and accurately assess whether the lid is properly secured onto the container. In addition, the gap or tolerance between the circumferential rim of the lid and brim of the container will likely cause the lid to become completely dislodged from the container in the event a user accidentally spills the container, resulting in spillage of the contents therein.
Lids known in the prior art may not achieve a satisfactory sealing even with somewhat of a substantial fastening of the lid with the brim of a beverage container. Any gap or tolerance between the circumferential rim of the lid and brim of the container will likely result in a leak during use or cause the lid to become completely dislodged from the container in the event a user accidentally knocks over the container. Therefore, it is desirable to have a capability of being able to confirm proper lid closure and fastening of the lid onto a container so as to achieve a seal and prevent spillage.